


sun-warmed skin, red like roses

by squishymage



Series: Loving Nitza [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and mush, gross sap, literally just....sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishymage/pseuds/squishymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Advisor Lavellan spend some time together in the Emerald Graves</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun-warmed skin, red like roses

**Author's Note:**

> well hey howdy hey AO3, this is like.... my first time writing fic since i was 14 and on FF.net. this was incredibly nostalgic for me, even though its my first time writing for DA. this was just a quick 'gotta-get-my-feels-out' drabble so its only been edited like...1 and a half times. BUT, i hope my fellow colemancers enjoy!!

“Sun warmed cheeks flush red like roses. I thought I would always be alone but he is a constant. My rock. I want to kiss him. I wish he would kiss me.”

“Cole—”

Nitza gasps softly, not daring to turn round and look at his friend—instead, choosing to try to fry his good eye out by staring right into the sun. His chest feels tight and he dares not hope for something… something more. Something in response. Cole was a spirit. Aren’t spirits supposed to be above things like mortal emotion and attraction? Nitza lets his eyes fall closed and waits for Cole to continue. No use in trying to hide now.

He lets his thoughts flow freely.

“A beating heart beats faster, hammering, fluttering in a delicate cage like a hummingbird. He is gentle and kind and I think I love him. I hope he loves me too… and he does.”

The earth underneath him is warm when Nitza finally rolls on his side to face the spirit. Eyes open and hardly breathing, he stares at Cole. Vibrant spots of colour dance in front of his vision, imprints from where the sun touched his eye, and he shudders as he slowly… carefully… moves his hand to touch the tips of his fingers to Cole’s upper arm. Cole himself doesn’t move much, just closes his eyes as if concentrating, narrowing the connection down to a single strand of the tangle of emotion in Nitza’s head.

“There is a hurt now, but it’s a good hurt. Your heart aches with want and it hurts but you don’t want it to stop. You don’t want him to leave. You want to stay here with him. With me. _I want to kiss him. I wish he’d kiss me. I wish he’d hold me- hold onto me until the sun sets and I’m asleep right here among the sweetgrass_.”

Cole blinks his eyes open and turns his head towards Nitza. He smiles, pale eyes looking almost… playful. There’s a happiness in them that Nitza has rarely seen, and seeing it makes his heart beat even faster. Shyness forgotten for now, Nitza scoots along the flattened grass to hug Cole’s arm and hide his face in a boney shoulder.

“I won’t leave”

“Do you promise?”

Cole nods, voice sounding almost musical when he responds.

“I promise.”

Nitza looks up at Cole, smiling— _really_ _smiling_ —for the first time in what feels like ages.

“ _Good_.”

Cole’s own smile widens, and he drags his hat over both of their faces to shield them from the afternoon sun.


End file.
